The large bulk seed hopper on many conventional cultivation air seeders is typically constructed from sheet metal with numerous exterior weld lines at points of intersection between adjoining walls of the hopper. Because such heavy weld lines can be rather unsightly if left in their original state, it is conventional in many instances to spend considerable time and effort laboriously grinding down and smoothing the welds to provide a more finished appearance for the hopper. Sometimes, the sheet metal may be warped or blemished, which also contributes to a lack of aesthetic appeal if not cosmetically attended to. Spending so much time on cosmetic issues not only increases manufacturing costs, but also delays completion of the finished product.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a cultivation air seeder comprising a mobile frame that supports cultivation tools for working the ground and planting tools for depositing seeds as the seeder advances. A large seed hopper on the frame holds a supply of seeds to be deposited by the planting tools. An ornamental facing covering a substantial amount of the outside of the hopper is configured to conceal unsightly exposed exterior surfaces of the hopper that otherwise reduce its aesthetic appeal. Such facing thus enhances the overall appearance of the hopper and provides a more aesthetically appealing product. Moreover, the facing is constructed to provide protection for sensitive mechanism of the seeder such as, for example, a blower used in producing one or more airstreams for transporting seeds from the hopper to the planting tools, hydraulic componentry that controls various hydraulic devices on the machine, and electronic controls that regulate and control various functions of the seeder. The facing also helps mitigate and redirect the noise of the blower to provide increased operator comfort.